How to Save a Life
by ImThatDaNgErOuSgirlYouKnow
Summary: Its hard to live with a deadly disease, but it gets much better having to live with love. i suck a summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people!!! I really don't know yet if I am going to continue **_**Only You**_**. I haven't gotten ANY reviews. I most likely will start updating more because I have the swine flu so I will be home for about 2 weeks. Please review on this. Any way, thinking about me being sick I thought of the most perfect story line that I had come up with. So yea, now to the story…**

**Miley's POV**

Tears poured out of my eyes. "What!?" I couldn't believe it!

"I'm sorry Miley," said sympathetically "there's nothing we can do except various treatments."

"Well there has to be some kind of cure!" I sobbed into my also crying daddy's shirt.

"Yes there is Miley, but most are still not approved or are way too expensive. I can only treat you with chemo therapy." The doctor said sighing.

"Will I die?" I asked knowingly.

"Like I said Miley, we will do the best on you wit new treatments but I can't guarantee you will live. Miley, we will get you to the best doctors and charities in this country. I f not, then I will try myself." And that was the last I heard from him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was weeks later. I lay quietly in my bed wandering for the future. Would I live? Will I ever live my dream? Your probably wondering what my dream is. I have quite a few actually. One is to become famous, not for the money but because I want to be noticed. Ever since _He _left me angry, mad at something that _He_ said was my entire fault, ever since _He_ became the one guy I didn't know anymore, _He_ wasn't the guy I wanted to be in love with any more, I became a wreck. I wanted to commit suicide to my self, wondering what I did was hard enough. Hating my self wishing I was better. All that leads up to wish number two. To see _Him _again. I missed _Him _more than ever. Just then, the door swayed wide opened to an unfamiliar face.

"Sweetie, my name is Rachel Fairbanks. I'm the CEO President of the Make a Wish Foundation. We want to help you." The lady looked trusting.

"Wha- what is that." I choked out.

"It is a foundation to help kids with a serious kind of cancer. The whole Idea is you get to make a wish and we will find it for you."

"Wait, grant a wish? There's no such thing as magic! Is this some kind of joke?!"

"No. There is no magic but this program is supposed to get you anything you want. That is before your time comes." I shook off that last part. "I'll do it." All I had to do was sign a couple pieces of paper and write what I want. I couldn't decide. It took me about 10 minutes to make my choice and I sure as hell hope it was the best one yet.

**Joe's POV**

"JOE!!! Get your lazy ass down here!" This is what I really want to wake up to every morning. "JOE!!!"

"I'M COMING." I got up and brushed my hair and went downstairs. "What the hell do you want!!!" I yelled at Kevin.

"Get your ass dressed and let's go! We have a meeting with Karen!"

I stomped upstairs and put on what ever was presentable and left with the band. When we got to the studio, I saw Karen. "What's up Kara?" Nick said.

"Tomorrow we fly out to Tennessee to the Make a Wish Foundation. A teenage girl asked to meet you Joe. She claims she knows you. She has a very severe kind of cancer but can't afford to have the right kind of surgery. Instead she wishes to see all three of you before she dies." We sat there silently until I finally spoke up "When do I leave?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked into the main building reading the words carefully. _The Make a Wish Foundation._ I started to wonder if _She_ still lived here. It wouldn't be that far away from _Her_ house. I missed _Her _so much and I still wonder why _She_ did _it._

"I'm here for Ms. Rachel Fairbanks?" I asked the front desk.

The lady smiled, "She'll be right with you Mr. Jonas." I waited until a woman came out from some kind of French doors and smiled at me.

"So Mr. Joe Jonas, shall we depart to the hospital?" she asked so cheery it kind of scared me. "Yea, I'm ready." And with that, we left. When we got up to the floor the girl was on, Rachel said to me "Ok Joe. She's in room 435. Go see her. She'll be happy."

"Thanks" I walked down the hallway being glared at by girls. 429…431…433… and room 435 that was it. I quietly knocked on the door and heard a faint "Come in".

I walked in and saw the familiar brunette curls and deep crystal blue eyes I haven't seen in years. "Miley?!!" I yelled surprised. "Is this some kind of sick joke??!!!" I then saw her tear up just as my eyes did the same. "No-"she said sobbing

"Is this a dirty plan you had just so you could say something?" "NO" she yelled through her tears. "Well what is-"she interrupted me "IM DIEING JOE!!! Do you not get that? All I wanted to do was see you and tell you the one thing I wish I had 4 years ago when you left." She had a bad melt down right in front of me.

"What?" I said

**Miley's POV**

I chickened out right then I wanted to say " I love you" but my mouth differs

"Fuck…You…"

**So did ya'll like it? Please review. Anyway, more will come up soon. PEACE!**


	2. Cpt2 Breakdown

**Miley's POV**

"_Fuck you Joe," _

The words played through my mind like a broken record. I sat out on the balcony in the hospital thinking of what to do next. What can I do? Nothing. I lost everything._ Him._ _He_ was my everything and I lost it. 4 years ago.

_Flashback~~~~_

"_Are you sure about this?" I asked nervously._

"_Yeah Miles. You look hot. Joe would love to see you now." She said faking a smile back._

_Flashback~~~~_

"_What's going on Stella? Why are you here?"_

_She looked up with her tear stained red puffy cheeks "I'm so sorry Miles. I don't have a choice." She said as she walked out of the room locking the doors._

_Flashback~~~~_

"_Please don't. Please," I cried out for help," Please, let me go"_

"_Sorry sweets. Can't do that." He said smirking while kissing and biting up and down my bruised body._

_Flashback~~~_

_I walked into school. It seemed like everything was on me. Like a ton of bricks all on my shoulder. Then I saw her. "How could you," I said harshly still looking down._

"_I'm sorry " _

"_HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME STELLA!!!? HOW COULD YOU HAVE THE FUCKING HEART TO? TELL ME! I ATLEAST HAVE THE RIGHT TO KNOW THAT! WHY?" I yelled as I cried. _

_Flashback~~~_

"_MILEY! SHES MY FUCKING BEST FRIEND! YOU PUSHED HER!!!" He yelled as I just kept on sobbing." YOU LIED TO ME!! A FUCKING LIE! SHE DIDN'T DO BULL SHIT TO YOU! ARE YOU JELOUS? WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT?"_

"_Joe, out of all people. I thought you would believe me. I never have been this upset and misplaced but this really sets the limit. You don't know half the fucking story because you trust your best 'best friend' more than your fucking girlfriend," I looked up at him sadly "I thought you trusted me. You said you did. I'll see you around Joe .Who knows. Your luck and I'll already be dead and gone from your life. Goodbye._

_Flashback over_

A knock on the door woke me. "Come in," I said softly.

"Miley," a familiar voice said as I looked up.

"What do you want Joe," I said quietly as I looked back down.

"I want to know what happened. What happened to us? "He asked softly.

"You remember. Right? I hit Stella. I supposedly lied to you about what happened."

"I remember. You told me she back stabbed you. In a way you couldn't tell. Be honest Miles. Was it really a lie?"

"You trust Stella right? Go ask her. She never lied to you,"

"I'm being fucking serious Miley,"

"God Damn it Joe! When did I ever lie to you?"

"Never but you wouldn't-"

"Wouldn't what? Tell you what she did? Her little plan? You wanna know Joe? She locked me into a fucking room Joe. With Chase. HE RAPED ME JOE! FUCKING RAPED ME!!! SHE STOOD THERE AND WATCHED ME CRY! CRY FOR YOU TO HELP ME!" I started to calm down. "But you weren't there when I needed you the most Joe. Because you had to be there for your best friend," I just kept on crying.

"Miles, I'm sorry. I know you think I am but all I can do is tell you that," He sat down next to me and hugged me. " I still love you Miles. I really do. I never stop thinking about you.

I could only choke out , "I love you too,"


End file.
